A Lovey-Dovey Week-long Vacation
by MalbournRave
Summary: It's a story how Garen spends his week-long vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Today is sunny, a perfect weather to get out, to have a walk in the plazas of the city states of Demacia, to see the full glory of the Royal Palace on top of the mountains, and to be in the beaches to cool off the heat and to see the smoking hot babes in a two piece swimsuit. It was almost perfect to everyone except for Garen the Might of Demacia.

Garen Crownguard is the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard of Demacia, he is also a valiant soldier who led countless battles to victory. His sister Luxanna Crownguard or Lux for short is the prodigy of the College of Magic. They belong House of Crownguard nobles but the rent an apartment near the Institute of War because they are champions to the league of legends.

"Sigh…" as Garen enters their apartment.

"what a heavy sigh you got there" said the lady luminosity " you can't be like that in public you know, it may affect our reputation as Crownguard nobles"

"Huh, Being lectured by a girl only wearing large t-shirt and panty with some junk foods and watching TV"

"SHUT UP! At least I'm inside the house"

"Yeah yeah" yet another heavy sigh leaves the mighty warriors mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT ITS DISGUSTINGLY ANNOYING!" said with a loud voice.

"Would you turn your voice down, our neighbors Taric and Vayne might hear you" with a humble voice.

These two may not be like that on the fields of justice but they are like this when they get home, always arguing.

"So what causing that heavy sigh of your and also what's for dinner"

"Sigh…"

"Would you stop that already" said with a freakishly annoying tone.

"Ok, well I've got a week-long vacation notice"

"And?"

"I don't know how to spend it"

"What? You don't know how to spend it?"

"Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi the name's MalbournRave, sorry for the late introduction but here's is the chapter two of A Lovey-Dovey Week-long Vacation. Hope you guys liked it**

**I do not own League of Legends, all credits goes to Riot Games.**

* * *

Noxus, the sworn enemy of Demacia. Light and Darkness, Good and Evil, that's how other people sees the two most influential human city-states of Runeterra. There are stories of how the grudge of these two human city-states started but only one thing that comes to the end, the one who will rise and fall.

On the northern side of Noxus, there lies a mansion on top of a hill, the Mansion of the Du Couteau. This is where Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade lives. Katarina was born with with killer instincts. Her father, the Infamous General Du Couteau trained her to be an assassin in such early age. It was pretty harsh for such a young girl to be trained in her early age; she did that because she has to please her father.

"Please don't go Madam" said by the head maid.

"Oh please don't stop me Carla, I am going to Demacia" as Katarina was preparing her things for travel.

"But it's dangerous to go there alone, what if something happens"

"I am an assassin Carla remember that besides im bringing Talon with me"

"What Talon? Isn't he on a mission?"

"No his mission was aborted because something came up that's why im bringing him"

"Madam don't you have an appointment with general Darius?"

"Heh, Carla, you're doing everything you can to stop me from going isn't it"

"Well a little"

"Look, I've already told general Darius that I can't go so he canceled our meeting, it seems like he is also going somewhere to"

Then a maid came to the room.

"Madam, there is a car waiting outside, the driver said that he is waiting for you Madam"

"Ah, must be the car I hired" as she zips the bag "Jennie please tell him to outside ok"

"As you ordered Madam Du Couteau" as she leaves the room.

"hmmm… shampoo, conditioner, hmmm… looks like I have everything packed. Time to get dressed"

"Are you sure about this Madam?"

"Yes I'm sure, I am very sure"

* * *

so there it goes my second chapter, I'm thinking of updating the chapters everyday and maybe make it long, so look forward to it. Please post some reviews so that i can see my mistakes and hopefully improve. As the bug that the cat hates in the league, "Change is gooood"- Kha'zix, League of Legends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi MalbournRave here! now here is my third chapter. also i made some changes on the location in the story because i recently found out that Institute of War is far from Demacia...**

**I do not own League of Legends, all credits goes to Riot Games.**

* * *

It was already evening when Talon arrive at the mansion. He sees the car that is waiting outside and asked what he was doing there. The driver simply responded that he was waiting for Madam Du Couteau. He entered the mansion only to find the Sinister Blade waiting for him dressed in her casual clothes; a skinny jeans and a V-neck red shirt. Talon was stunned when sees the perfect figure of the Sinister Blade. Men will madly fall in love when they see her casual clothes, but Talon can suppress this emotion because he has someone in his heart.

"Talon, what took you so long? Get dressed were leaving tonight"

"err…" Talon remained speechless because of the alluring beauty of the Sinister Blade.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"…"

Then she noticed that Talon is looking at her.

"Oh you pervert assassin, should I tell Riven about this"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You like Riven don't you?"

"No I don't like her or anything" Talon looked away as he blushes.

The Sinister Blade widened her eyes as she looking at Talon in embarrassment.

"ohhhh Talon you like her " then giggles "I didn't know you have a soft side. Well she has looks to and also you trained with her right! , you'd make a great couple"

Talon in his embarrassment almost used his trademark skill, the shadow assault but he was interfered by Katarina as she grabbed his hand.

"Talon wait don't leave, I'm sorry ok sorry for teasing you so forgive me"

"Ok" as he canceling his skill "So Madam where are we going?"

"Were going to the institute of war city"

"What? What are you going to do there?"

"Well I'm going to meet someone there"

"Who? Maybe a spy?"

"No, well you know him very well" readies her traveling bag "Get ready were going to leave, get dressed and pack some things, we are staying there for a week"

"Ok Madam"

At the same time, Garen is still worried about how he would spend his vacation.

"Sigh"

"Again, are you not tired doing that?" Lux with irritated face and tone.

"I still don't know how spend my vacation, well all of my days are always busy with the league and the vanguard"

"How about doing something you really like"

"You have a point"

"Sigh"

"STOP IT!" Lux shouted at her brother.

* * *

There it is, my third chapter. I posted the chapter early because i don't have class today, I hope you guys liked it, also post some reviews so hopefully i can do better next time. "Change is Gooood"- Kha'zix, League of Legends.


	4. Apology

**Hi everyone MalbournRave here. I am very sorry for not being able to update the series.A disaster hit us so I was busy for the past few days because I am a volunteer in our area. Please pray for Philippines. I will also try to update the series in the next few days. I hope you understand.  
**


End file.
